The Darkness of the Dark Area
by DeathJackal
Summary: Follows Belialvamdemon / Malomyotismon as he gives the Seven Demon Lords hell in the Dark Area after his defeat at the hands of all the Earth's Digidestined. Belialvamdemon also comes to enjoy the company of his parasitic weapons. Rated M for blood, guts, cursing, and everything in between. Please R and R.


**Author's Note: **A digimon fic following malomyotismon after his defeat at the hands of all the digidestined children of the world. Going to be using his Japanese name Belialvamdemon because Malomyotismon just sounds strange to me; this fic is also rated M and will likely be a one of the darkest, goriest stories I've ever written. You've been warned, now let the guts fly and R&R.

**The Darkness of the Dark Area**

Here he was once again, beaten by those fucking children and not just the original eight but every digidestined child on Earth. This time his defeat would be harder to recover from, Imperialdramon had made sure to not leave any loose ends; sending his soul to the Dark Area to prevent him from possessing another creature and returning. The Dark Area was 'homely' to him in a way; the jet-black darkness soothed his undead essence but that was where his peace ended. The Dark Area was filled with evil, fallen angels, demons, and of course was home to the Seven Great Demon Lords.

A demonic, otherworldly growl slipped out between vicious, sharp teeth and Belialvamdemon shifted around. The undead king had come to the Evil Forest, lying down in a clearing big enough for him to curl up and lay down in a dog like fashion. The demon lord's arms were crossed and his head rested on his right arm plating, his legs pulled up under him, his large purple, mechanical wings shifted and set down to lay across his back, and his long metallic tail pulled close to him and wrapped around his body. Belialvamdemon let another growl out, he had been so close to finally achieving his goal and then it all came crashing down in a million points of blinding, painful light. Belialvamdemon's long metallic tail whipped up with his rage and slammed into the ground, forcing dirt, rocks, and grass into the air as the ground was dented from the impact. A small Dracmon would have been by the impact site of his tail and skittered back into the forest faster than one could say, "Bloody hell".

The mischievous undead creatures were notorious for their pranks, having gone as far as trying to graffiti the faces of the four Sovereigns; lately the little imps had taken up to bothering him and the newly imprisoned demon lord was in no mood to wake up with a mustache, monocle, and digi-gods knows what else painted on his face and mask. Belialvamdemon's golden blonde hair shifted as a cold wind howled through the forest, the demon lord closed his hellish yellow eyes and shifted again to get comfortable before letting his mind relax as much as it could.

"You should not linger in the open, your imprisonment in the Dark Area has not gone un-noticed," A deep, alluring, and cold voice said inside Belialvamdemon's mind; causing the demon lord to grunt.

"Yes, go to those that see you as their king, the deep caves can be your home," another voice broke through the darkness of Belialvamdemon's mind; this voice deeper then the first, slick and almost purring. Belialvamdemon grunted again, keeping his eyes closed and ignoring his "passengers" advice in favor of staying in his comfortable spot. Undead digimon littered the Dark Area, mostly Bakemon and they had felt their king's presence when he had been sealed within the Dark Area. The ghosts served their purposes well enough, they came by daily (or he thought it was daily, maybe nightly, it was hard to tell in such blackened area such as this), the ghosts would bring 'treats' for their lord to eat, usually small, weak digimon; a few of the ghosts had 'promoted' themselves to his 'attendants', bringing rags and keeping his armor clean, rubbing and cleaning it of dirt. The Bakemon had been smart enough to do what they came to do and then leave him be, fearing to be killed for bothering him.

The Bakemon had apparently taken up to haunting an old abandoned, underground mining cave nearby; apparently it had been full of Huanglong ore before it was mined cleaned and abandoned. The Bakemon had already made their appearance today, offering their king a small cage full of Vilemon to him and wiping off his silver and purple armor; to the demon lord's amusement he noted that the Bakemon seemed to shy away from his artillery cannons. Belialvamdemon began to drift into a weak sleep before the cold, piercing voice penetrated his mind again.

"Daemon is furious about losing the Dark Spores and being pushed into the Dark Ocean by those children, you would do well to avoid the Demon Lord of Wrath until his anger has subsided," the voice again spoke with an alluring tone while keeping a cold bite to its voice.

"Yes Daemon will no doubt be furious at you for the part you played," the second voice nearly hissed with a wet, slimy tone. Belialvamdemon kept his eyes closed, his tail twitching in agitation at the voice's unwanted advice; answering back out loud in his own otherworldly voice.

"If Daemon even knows I was involved with Yukio and the Dark Spores," there was a time he was sure that talking to yourself was a sign of madness, but you only truly had to worry when you began to answer yourself; good thing it wasn't himself that was answering.

"Oh the demon lord knows, you hid yourself well enough from the human but Daemon is no human, he sensed your presence, your darkness within your late host's body," the cold piercing voice cut through the darkness of his mind again.

"Yes, though there isn't much he can do about it now, given you absorbed the dark energy to resurrect yourself and gain our company," the second, slick voice gurgled, as if laughing underwater.

Belialvamdemon growled deeply at the second voice, thumping his tail on the ground again. The demon lord's mind was quite for a second before the two voices mixed in deep, dark snickers of amusement. The demon lord clinched his sharp teeth together in a snarling face as he growled again; it was amazing his face didn't stick in that snarl with as much it graced his face.

"You two would be much better company if the two of you could learn to be silent," Belialvamdemon stopped talking as he heard a deep gurgling growl come from his right, an actual growl that wasn't trapped in his head.

Belialvamdemon opened his hellish yellow eyes at the growl and saw a Dracmon dive into a small bush at the edge of the clearing. The demon lord narrowed his eyes and looked to his right, watching as the living, parasitic artillery cannon on his right shoulder closed its drooling mouth; Gomorrah, the red-eyed cannon that leeched off him and in turn gave him powerful attacks. Belialvamdemon looked to his left to see the blue eyed cannon, Sodom; the cannon's mouth was closed but it was looking at the bush where the small undead digimon had jumped. The demon lord closed his eyes again, the two parasites may not know when to be quite, but their possessiveness of their host was a great defense against the little undead imps.

As Belialvamdemon fell into a light sleep embraced by the darkness, a pair or blood red eyes watched him, a clawed hand slowly stroking a long white beard, another clawed hand gripping a long staff with a large red orb and skull at the top. The Demon Lord of Greed, Barbamon watched the "lesser" demon lord as he fell into a light sleep. When a Neodevimon had reported to him that the Bakemon near the old mine had begun a strange ritual of sacrifices he had assumed that it was another mediocre case of Lord Bakemon appearing, needless to say the demon lord had not expected to stumble upon the creature that Vamdemon had become.

Barbamon had expected some left over ore to have been found by the witless ghosts and given to the "Lord Bakemon", such a precious item as that ore would have been a great treasure to get. The demon lord stroked his beard again in contemplation; this wasn't a precious metal or anything of great importance, and from the smell Barbamon could guess that the sacrifices to the demon lord had been living ones. Barbamon raised a brow under his mask as a small Dracmon skittered from a bush and went to paint something on Belialvamdemon's left shoulder. The demon lord watched as the Dracmon disappeared in a flash of sliver, red, and saliva into the mouth of the cannon.

The Demon Lord of Greed grinned widely, showing sharp teeth; Sodom and Gomorrah, now they were a prize worthy of him. The living cannons could handle the extreme temperature energy that flowed through the Dark Area, manipulating it for attacks; of course like all good things, there was a price. The living artillery came at a cost as they were not just armor and weapons, they were parasites that leeched off their host and if someone inadequate were to merge with them they would be sucked dry of life. It made sense that the cannons would be content on the undead king, his vampiric attributes and regeneration likely made the cannon's leeching nothing more than a tickle.

Barbamon grinned wickedly and turned to walk back out of the forest, he would come back for the sleeping demon lord after the gathering of the nobles, he was already late and he didn't want to hear Lucemon complain about punctuality and proper manners of the high ranking nobles of the Dark Area. Barbamon looked up at the sky, far off into the distance the sky was lighter, cleaner looking, it made the demon lord sick. Lately angels and holy crusaders had been worming their way into the Dark Area, searching for some lost relic of light and it had caused quite an issue with the Seven Great Demon Lords; to have angles running around doing as they pleased was not acceptable and the seven nobles made sure to let the holy creatures know they were not welcome. Barbamon looked back at Belialvamdemon, feeling more than confident that the lesser demon lord's armor would hold up against any angel scouting parties and keep him in one piece until he could return to collect the cannons.

The demon of greed stretched his six red bat wings out and flew off into the darkness leaving Belialvamdemon to sleep on the dark grass of the clearing. The sleeping demon lord twitched a bit around his mouth as a muffled screaming came from within Sodom's closed jaws as the trapped Dracmon inside was slowly melted down with the off-white drool. The Dracmon yelled out and banged around inside the cannon as the fluid dripped down onto his flesh, sizzling and melting the flesh off bone, blood pouring out and bone showing through flesh. After several long minutes of agonizing, muffled screams and bangs all sounds would die out and the parasite cannon would begin to absorb what remains were left.

TBC


End file.
